


Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

by eclecticallyinclined



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticallyinclined/pseuds/eclecticallyinclined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie has this idea that Jamie needs to get out more and meet new people. Jamie always argues that he knows enough people and that just because Jordie and Jason are happy together doesn't mean that they need to play matchmaker. He does just fine on his own, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a song fic. This is what happens when I get bored at work in the middle of the night and spend too much time on tumblr. Since I'm stuck in the middle of a rare pair fic that just seems to keep growing and growing and will not end, I figured I needed to take a break and write something short.
> 
> Not beta read, and most definitely contains too many run on sentences.
> 
> Title from "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.
> 
> I own nothing.

Jamie hates Jordie. 

Okay, that's probably an exaggeration. Jordie is his brother and his best friend and Jamie doesn't hate him. 

"Dude, just go up and say hello. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm fine right here," Jamie states, taking a drink of his beer like he's trying to make a point. A point that says he's just fine sitting here with his friends, having a few beers, and definitely not watching the guy across the bar with the heavily tattooed arms. 

Jordie rolls his eyes and mutters something to Jason, who snorts in laughter and nods in agreement. Jamie can't really make out what either one of them says, but he knows it's at his expense, so he steadfastly ignores them both and hopes the rest of their friends show up soon so they will stop harassing him for a while. 

Jordie has this idea that Jamie needs to get out more and meet new people. Jamie always argues that he knows enough people and that just because Jordie and Jason are happy together doesn't mean that they need to play matchmaker. He does just fine on his own, thank you very much. 

Of course, the fact that he hasn't dated anyone in a year and a half is irrelevant. He's been _busy,_ okay, Jordie?

The guy across the bar throws his head back and laughs about something and Jamie's mouth goes dry. He loses a minute or two just watching the way the light falls across the guy's face and how relaxed and happy he looks. 

"Earth to Chubbs," Jordie calls dryly, rolling his eyes when Jamie glares at him. "Will you please just go fucking talk to him? You've been pining over him for weeks now."

"Fuck you, I have not been _pining."_

Sure, Jamie had noticed the guy for the first time a few weeks ago, has watched him shake his ass out in the dance floor a few times, but that doesn't mean anything. He just appreciates good looking people, is all. He can't be the only one who's noticed the guy. 

Jordie stands up suddenly and Jamie maybe panics a little. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Princess, do you want to come along?" Jordie snarks. 

Jamie flips him off and waits until he's sure Jordie is heading to the restroom before he stands up also. Jason looks hopeful for a moment, then sighs when Jamie just says, "Going for another beer."

He slips around the edge of the dance floor and leans on the end of the bar to wait, watching the bartender mixing drinks for a group of women down at the other end. He picks up a cardboard coaster and flips it around in his hands, eyes dropping to watch the motion. 

A minute or two goes by before a voice says, "Excuse me." 

"Oh, sorry," Jamie says, automatically stepping to the side as much as he can, assuming that someone else wants a spot to wait at the bar also. 

"You're Jamie, right?" the voice asks, causing Jamie's head to jerk up, and -

Fuck. It's the guy. The guy with the scruffy beard and the tattoos is standing behind Jamie, giving him a bright smile.

"Uh..." Jamie manages to get out before he sees Jordie crossing back to their table, not from the bathroom, but from hot guy's side of the room. 

Forget everything he said earlier. Jamie _hates_ Jordie. 

Jordie is just smirking at him, the asshole. 

"I'm Tyler," the guy says, holding a hand out to Jamie, who takes it automatically. 

"Jamie," he replies, then flushes, because duh, Tyler already knows that. Tyler doesn't even blink, though, just grins brightly at him. 

"It's really nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah. You, too," Jamie says, swallowing hard when Tyler beams at him. 

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Tyler asks, stepping a bit closer to be heard better over the music. 

Jamie blinks in surprise, because that is about the last thing he'd expected Tyler to say. 

"Seriously?" He tries to hide his surprise, but he has no doubt he's unsuccessful. 

"Yeah!" Tyler exclaims brightly, looking eager and - actually, he doesn't even remotely look like Jordie had put him up to this, which startles Jamie even more. 

"I'm, uh. I'm not great at dancing," Jamie replies, clearing his throat softly. 

"That's okay," Tyler shrugs, still smiling. "Neither am I." He holds a hand out to Jamie, and Jamie...

Jamie draws in a deep breath and takes it, hoping his hand isn't too sweaty as it grips Tyler's. He follows Tyler to the dance floor, making a point to keep his eyes straight ahead and not look at his table, positive that Jordie and Jason will do something to embarrass him. 

It's bad enough that Jordie wolf-whistles loud enough for Jamie to hear over the music. He flushes red and curses Jordie under his breath. Tyler looks back at him and obviously sees his red face. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Jamie says, shaking his head. "Just... my brother is an asshole." He risks a glance over at the table and finds Jordie and Jason both smirking at him. 

Tyler laughs. "Yeah, I can see that. He didn't seem completely terrible, though."

"He put you up to this, didn't he."

It's Tyler who blushes this time, which Jamie is in no way expecting. 

"Not really? I mean, he came over and said that he'd noticed me watching you, and that you'd been watching me, too -"

Jamie cuts Tyler off without meaning to. "You were watching me?" He's sure his face looks as shocked as his voice sounds. 

Tyler smiles, a little shy, his eyes bright and hopeful. "Well, yeah, I mean... you're really cute. I've seen you around a few times."

Jamie is flabbergasted, just absolutely stunned that someone like Tyler, all long and lean and dressed to impress, with perfectly styled hair and a charming smile, would be interested in him. Jamie is old, worn jeans, t-shirts that are stretched and frayed around the collar and just a little too big to hide the fact that he's a little thicker around the middle, and backwards baseball caps that are more to hide his messy, un-styled hair than for fashion. 

Guys like Tyler never go for guys like Jamie. 

"So about that dance..." Tyler says, reaching for Jamie's hand again. 

Jamie takes a breath and nods, offering a small smile. Tyler leads him onto the dance floor and tugs him closer, hands sliding up to curl around Jamie's shoulders. Another wolf-whistle cuts through the music and Jamie's head jerks around to glare at his brother. 

"Hey," Tyler says, moving his hand to nudge Jamie's chin forward again. "Just look at me and ignore them, yeah?"

Jamie can't help but smile again as he nods. "Yeah. I can definitely do that."

Tyler grins and slips his arms around Jamie's neck. They start to move together, and Jamie wasn't lying, he's not great at dancing, feeling very stiff and awkward. 

"Sorry, I'm awful at this," he apologizes, and Tyler immediately shakes his head. 

"No, stop it. You just need to relax a little. Follow my lead, okay?"

Jamie is skeptical, but nods, trying to mimic Tyler's movements. He lets his body go lax, then works on matching Tyler's rhythm, their bodies syncing up after a few moments. 

"There you go," Tyler murmurs. "Just like that."

A couple songs go by before the music slows down. Tyler looks at him questioningly and Jamie smiles a little and nods. He can handle slow dancing. Tyler presses closer, arms tightening around Jamie's shoulders, so Jamie circles his arms around Tyler's waist. 

"You have the sweetest smile," Tyler tells him, which makes Jamie blush and duck his head. He shivers when he feels a warm hand cup the back of his neck, fingers brushing against the hair that's peeking out from under his hat. 

"You do," Tyler insists. "Everything about you is great."

"It's not, trust me," Jamie says. 

"Prove me wrong," Tyler says. Jamie lifts his head to look at him curiously. 

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Let me take you out," Tyler replies, "Or at least give me your number so we can get to know each other."

Jamie hesitates, worried for a moment that this is all part of Jordie's setup, but when he finds himself nodding in agreement, Tyler beams at him so brightly that Jamie thinks he'd agree to anything Tyler asked of him just to see it again. 

They're quiet for the rest of the song, arms tight around each other as they sway back and forth. When the song ends, Tyler's friends come to collect him, and Jamie instantly misses the warmth when the other man steps away. 

He doesn't go far, though, pressing his phone into Jamie's hands to get his number. Jamie taps it in and hands it back to Tyler, who immediately types in Jamie's name and saves it. 

"I'll text you so you have mine, okay?" Tyler promises as his friends try to drag him away. 

"Okay," Jamie agrees, turning back to his table when Tyler turns to leave. He doesn't get very far before a voice calls his name. 

"Jamie!"

He turns back and Tyler is in front of him once more, cheeks pink as he leans in to kiss Jamie's cheek. 

"Thanks for the dance."

Jamie blushes. "Anytime," he murmurs. Tyler squeezes his arm and grins before he disappears with his friends. Jamie's watches for a second and then returns to his table. 

Jordie is smirking at him when he sits back down. "Way to go, Chubbs. I think this is where I say, 'I told you so,' isn't it?" he muses, turning to look at Jason. 

"I believe it is," Jason agrees with his usual shit-eating grin. 

"Fuck you both," Jamie grumbles, fishing his phone from his pocket when it vibrates. They both laugh, but Jamie ignores them in favor of reading the new text he has. 

_i had a great time tonight :) -tyler_

Jamie tries to hold back a smile, because he knows Jordie and Jason are watching him, but it's pretty useless. 

_so did I :)_ Jamie replies, then quickly saves Tyler's number. 

_when are you free?_ pops up on his phone almost immediately. 

_I'm usually free in the evening after 6_

_tomorrow???_

Jamie is still in disbelief that Tyler wants to see him at all, let alone so soon, but he decides to just go all in and see what happens. He won't admit it out loud, but Jordie is right, he _does_ need to meet people. 

_tomorrow is good_

_awesome! :D text me your address and i'll pick you up at 7??_

_sounds good :)_ Jamie sends, adding his address after.

_i'll see you tomorrow. goodnight jamie :*_

_goodnight Tyler :*_ Jamie replies, feeling slightly ridiculous for the little kissy face, but also feeling too good to care all that much. 

Tomorrow is definitely going to be good.


End file.
